1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an umbilical member guide device at a front end part of a wrist of an industrial robot, and an industrial robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in an industrial robot with a wrist arm, a wrist flange which is provided rotatably at a front end part of the wrist arm, an intermediate member which is fastened to the wrist flange, and an end effector which is fastened to the intermediate member, a device in which umbilical members are run through the insides of the wrist arm, wrist flange, and intermediate member, are pulled out from the intermediate member to the outside, and are laid to the end effector, are known. This device is, for example, described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-096332A (JP2012-096332A). In the device described in JP2012-096332A, the intermediate member has a fastening part which is fastened to the wrist flange, an end effector mount to which the end effector is attached, and a connecting part which connects the fastening part and the end effector mount. The umbilical members are laid through a first opening part formed in the fastening part and a second opening part formed in the connecting part.
However, in the device described in JP2012-096332A, the center line of the first opening part and the center line of the second opening part perpendicularly intersect. The umbilical members are laid changed in orientation by 90 degrees at the intermediate member. For this reason, for example, when changing umbilical members due to changes in the application of use of the robot, etc., it is necessary to attach and detach the umbilical members to the robot and from the robot while bending them. The work of changing umbilical members is therefore not easy.